


Reminiscence

by karasunovolleygays



Series: Valentine's Kisses 2020 [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys who know better being Boys, Current Manga Spoilers, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunovolleygays/pseuds/karasunovolleygays
Summary: Daichi and company attend the long-awaited showdown between their former kouhai, and everyone's in for a slew of old (and cherished) memories.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Valentine's Kisses 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589239
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	Reminiscence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crows_Imagine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/gifts).



> This is part 12 of my 2020 Valentine's Kisses series: Sneaking away to a hidden corner to share a secretive kiss.

Daichi is breathless when the ball slams down for the last point in his former kouhai’s epic showdown, eight years in the making. Does it really matter who wins? Not really. Not when the two of them squaring off against one another still crackles through the stadium like static electricity.

The Karasuno alumni contingent vaults to their feet with raucous applause, the loudest of which is coming from the guy standing next to him.

Fists in the air, Suga bellows, “Oh, yeahhh, best senpai in the house!”

On Suga’s other side, Asahi chuckles. “Well it certainly isn’t me. You two can fight over it.”

“Oh, we will.” Daichi casts a sidelong glance at Suga and smirks. “May the best man win.”

Suga bumps his chest against Daichi’s, grinning. “You’re on, Sawamura.”

Side by side, the two of them one-up each other in the volume and enthusiasm in their cheering, long past the time when everyone else either takes their seats once again or starts filtering toward the exits. 

An elbow pokes Daichi in the thigh, and he looks around to find he and Suga are the only ones still standing. Red tints his cheeks, and Suga has the good grace to look embarrassed, if only via the slightest shrug.

When they return to their seats, Asahi laughs out loud. “Sometimes you two make me remember that I’m the normal one.”

“Are not!” Daichi and Suga exclaim in unison, drawing titters from all around them. 

Schooling his features to take on an air of semi-seriousness, even if it’s a feigned one, Daichi says, “What’s normal about you, Asahi? Suga’s a teacher, I’m a police officer, you draw clothing on paper models.”

“And deceased,” Suga marks as Asahi answers with a meek smile. “You think they’ll let us back to see them?”

Daichi looks warily from left to right before murmuring in Suga’s ear, “I do have my badge on me. It’s a gross misuse of authority, but I kind of wanna do it anyway.”

Suga beams. “That’s my Daichi.”

They bid their farewells and see-you-laters and sneak up the stairs, heading to the railing surrounding the ramps to the court. They duck into an alcove, and Daichi flips open his badge and tucks the cover in his jeans pocket, leaving the gleaming police insignia hanging on his hip.

They head for Black Jackals’ exit first, as Hinata always barrels off the court in excitement, whereas Kageyama tends to haunt the edges of the court and stare as if replaying specific moments in his head.

As expected, Hinata and Bokuto are sharing a joke that is probably on the stupid side, but when they spot Daichi and Suga, they wave. “Dai-san! Suga-san!” calls Hinata.

“Eyy, it’s Karasuno royalty!” Bokuto shoots them a wink and clucks his tongue. “Nice to see you guys.”

“You guys were great,” Suga says, leaning on the rail. “It’s nice to see you all play again.”

The team makes it the rest of the way down the ramp, and Suga and Daichi rush over to catch a glimpse of the Adlers before they disappear. When they arrive, Kageyama and Ushijima are still on the court, in the midst of a heated discussion.

“Must be having one of those genius conversations,” Daichi says, watching their faces wrap around a plethora of thoughts and emotions. “It’s like his and Hinata’s ‘pow’ and ‘gwah’ thing, just less stupid.”

Suga giggles into his hand. “It is, isn’t it?”

The two of them lean into each other against the railing, and soon their patience is rewarded by Kageayama noticing them right as he hits the top of the ramp. “Suga-san! Sawamura-san!” He drops into an off kilter bow, knocked askew by the slant of the ramp.

Without batting an eye, Ushijima grabs Kageyama by the collar and jerks him back upright. He gives Suga and Daichi a nod of acknowledgement before heading straight to the locker room. 

“I saw a lot of the old team here,” Kageyama notes, bouncing on the balls of his feet. “I’ve been waiting for this, and it finally happened. It doesn’t feel real.”

Daichi hums in agreement. “So have we. Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

Kageyama opens his mouth to speak, but before he does, a security guard clears his throat behind Suga and Daichi. “Excuse me, gentlemen. This area is for players and staff only.”

Hand halfway to his pocket to brandish his badge out of panic, Kageyama’s voice freezes him mid-motion. “They’re with me. Suga-san taught me everything I know.”

Suga blushes a deep shade of red, coaxing a laugh from Daichi as the guard shrugs and walks away. “I can’t believe he actually said it.”

“Said what?” 

Kageyama’s sharp blue eyes meet theirs, and he sends them a crooked smile. “Suga-san told me to tell people when I’m famous that he taught me everything I know.”

Daichi buries his face in his arms crossed on the top of the railing and swallows a gale of laughter until his eyes tickle with tears. “You two are something else. And you wonder why I always left Ennoshita in charge when I wasn’t around.”

A voice beckons Kageyama from the bottom of the ramp and he gives them a stilted wave. “Thank you for coming, senpai.”

With that, they’re alone and full of memories long harassed into the backs of their minds by college and life in general. Suga links his elbow with Daichi’s and nuzzles his shoulder. “I can’t believe how much they’ve changed, but they still manage to be exactly the same.”

“Yeah.” Daichi’s hand slides over one of Suga’s, well being permeating his entire spirit. “They were something else.”

Suga nods against his shoulder and holds tighter. Finally, he tugs on Daichi’s arm and says, “Hey, Sawamura, you wanna do something stupid?”

“Want is a strong word.” Daichi takes a deep breath and throws his head back. “So what is this stupid thing you want to do, and will it get either of us trespassed or arrested?”

Glowing the way Suga does when he is enamored with someone or something, Suga says cryptically, “No . . . probably.” He drags Daichi along with force that shouldn’t be possible for his lean frame. “Live a little, Daichi. C’mon.”

Better sense giving way to excitement, Daichi follows Suga’s lead until they’re inside one of the changing rooms. “Do you remember this one?”

“No?” But even as he says no, Daichi looks around and subtle details surface in a distant memory. A big scratch in the middle of the floor, dented locker doors, and something intangible that tingles in his limbs. “Wait, is this —”

“Yep.” Suga leads him over to a bench and pushes Daichi onto his rear. “The same one we had for the day we beat Shiratorizawa.”

For what feels like the hundredth time that night, Daichi finds himself short on breath as Suga straddles his lap and drapes arms over Daichi’s shoulders. “I’m in the mood to celebrate.”

“Oh hell yeah,” Daichi groans, crushing their mouths together for a forceful kiss, met with equal strength. Both of them are gasping for air when they wrench apart, and Daichi’s head is spinning from it. “Couldn’t wait to get home, eh?”

Suga smiles against Daichi’s lips. “Mmm, not so much. Watching the game got the ol’ juices flowing, and since I can’t sweat it out playing volleyball, I would love to work it off with you.”

Daichi’s cheeks burn red, but the rest of him shivers in anticipation. “You got a deal. Just . . . let’s go home first, yeah?” Sniffing the air, Daichi’s nose wrinkles. “I think we’ll catch tetanus from these benches or something.”

“As long as you promise to break out the handcuffs.” Suga’s finger drags along the nape of Daichi’s neck, knowing very well that will get him anything he wants. “Arrest me, daddy.”

Coughing even as he laughs, Daichi hauls Suga over his shoulder and heads for the exit like it’s the most natural thing in the world. When you’re dating your best friend in the world, it most certainly is.


End file.
